


Food for Thought

by aika_max



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a week, Henry sees Eliza in his diner. Once a week everything is more exciting for a while, even if it's 1 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecadet72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts).



> Rules: 1 pairing, AU setting, 3 sentences  
> Prompt: Henry Higgs/Eliza Dooley, random diner at 1 am AU

Henry, the short-order cook in the back of the 50s-style diner, always looked forward to the one day a week when the red haired party girl would grace his presence by ordering copious amounts of food and caffeine for her after party cool down. Her talk was incessant between drinks and bites as she told him all about her days as a working girl—but not that kind of working girl in case Henry got the wrong idea—and her nights out with her friends, her wishes to truly connect with someone, and her dreams for the future that might have someone special in it. Eliza always made Henry’s heart go pitter-pat whenever she was around, but he finally got the clue that he might do the same to her after one night in which she left him a generous tip and a paper with her phone number on it and a note to call her right away.


End file.
